Une Longue Nuit
by Howlsoul
Summary: Cet OS prend place lors de la dernière nuit de Faust avant la bataille de la porte Noire et dépend de l'histoire "Voyages en Terres du Milieu" pour un compréhension optimale. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse apprécier.


**Chapitre 50 - Incrément**

**Une longue nuit**

_(NDLA : Ce qui suit contient du langage mature réservé à des personnes du même acabit. Tout contrevenant s'expose à une élévation de sa température corporelle et à de potentiels symptômes d'excitation sexuelle. En-dehors de ça, je ne peux empêcher personne de lire ces lignes et ne prendrai aucune mesure contre les contrevenants car, osons dire les choses carrément, je n'ai aucun autre moyen d'en prendre que de ne pas publier ce texte. Donc comme il est là, j'ai échoué de mon côté à me retenir et si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez aussi échoué. Alors de looser à looser, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.)_

- Faust, je vous demande de rassembler ce courage dont vous avez fait preuve jusque-là et de me donner une réponse… Dit-elle en continuant à me fixer. Dites simplement oui ou non…

Je cherche quelle est la bonne réponse, j'ai rarement eu autant l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait autour de moi. J'en oublie qui je suis, comment je m'appelle, ce que je fais ici. J'en oublie le reste du monde. Je veux trouver la bonne réponse, mais rien ne semble coller à l'engrenage. Mon cerveau fait du flipper entre les deux réponses sans trouver de réponse que la logique pure ne puisse ajuster parfaitement. Au final, je prends une profonde inspiration et me dit que le premier mot qui me viendra à la tête sera toujours mieux qu'aucune réponse.

- Oui, laisse-je échapper dans un souffle.

_J'AI DIT OUI ? … MAIS POURQUOI ?_

À peu près à ce moment, Elisia m'embrasse doucement. Ma tête se vide une nouvelle fois tandis que je ressens ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je sens ses bras passer autour de mon cou, m'enlaçant avec autant de force que de tendresse. Je fais moi-même le tour de sa taille avec mes bras, la serrant aussi contre moi. Elle a à nouveau opté pour sa robe bleue et ne porte pas son armure, si bien que je peux sentir le creux de sa colonne vertébrale dans son dos.

Je commence à la caresser le long de ce repère, remontant vers sa nuque. Je la sens frissonner contre moi, malgré nos vêtements. Elle rompt le baiser un court instant pour gémir doucement.

Ce son me donne à mon tour la chair de poule tandis qu'elle cherche mon regard de ses beaux yeux bleus. Quand elle accroche enfin mon unique œil, je peux sentir son souffle chaud à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes et presque goûter son haleine à travers les miennes.

Enhardi par mon état d'ébriété léger, je presse plusieurs courtes fois mes lèvres contre les siennes, fuyant les contacts prolongés, jouant comme un idiot à essayer de la provoquer.

Je n'ai pas besoin de jouer longtemps, après quelques dizaines de secondes, elle agrippe mes cheveux avec force et m'embrasse passionnément. Cette fois je réponds en tentant de passer ma langue sur ses lèvres.

Par inadvertance ou par hasard, je frôle sa langue à ce moment, et elle la retire précipitamment, rompant à nouveau le baiser.

- Faust, qu'est-ce que vous… Entame-t-elle surprise.

- "Tu", la corrige-je doucement. Pour cette nuit je ne veux pas de formules de politesse, murmure-je en la fixant au fond des yeux. Ici il n'y a plus de chevalier ou de fille héritière, je suis un homme comme les autres et tu es une femme comme les autres, souffle-je. En amour il n'y a pas de rang...

Elle cligne des yeux avant d'hocher la tête avec empressement.

Je souris tendrement, approchant à nouveau mon visage du sien. Elle semble hésiter, mais quand nous unissons nos bouches à nouveau, elle ne se défile pas.

Encore une fois, je fais légèrement glisser ma langue sur ses lèvres et cette fois elle les entrouvre plus grand. Sa langue glisse timidement hors de sa bouche et rencontre la mienne en hésitant.

J'essaie de ne pas la brusquer. J'ignore si ce qu'on appelle un baiser profond est une pratique courante chez elle et j'ai une peur extrême de la dégouter sans le vouloir avec mes connaissances glanées entre les cours d'éducation sexuelle et ce que j'ai trouvé sur le net.

_Surtout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le net en fait._

Je ne bouge pas, la laissant donner le rythme. Elle tente de toucher ma langue avec la sienne, d'abord de manière très sporadique. Puis elle semble réaliser que non seulement ce n'est pas dangereux, mais aussi que c'est plutôt agréable, et commence à prolonger les contacts et les caresses.

Je commence alors à lui retourner ses faveurs et nous prolongeons de beaucoup ce baiser, découvrant cette sensation avec passion.

Elle me maintient contre elle avec une force que je ne soupçonnais pas dans les bras, et autant sa manière d'embrasser est douce et langoureuse, autant la manière qu'elle a de me retenir me fait penser à de la crispation.

Je ne suis pas vraiment en reste, réalise-je l'instant d'après. Je la retiens contre moi comme si je craignais qu'elle ne s'enfuie. Je desserre un peu les bras que j'ai passés sous ses aisselles et presque aussitôt, elle se sépare de moi en prenant plusieurs longues inspirations rapides.

Je fais de même, réalisant que je l'embrassais en complète apnée sans m'en rendre compte.

- Cela… Est vraiment… Intense… Halète-t-elle.

- J'avoue… Réponds-je en tentant de retrouver mon souffle.

Elle me regarde, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Ayant mon cœur qui reprend un rythme normal, je l'embrasse à nouveau, moins profondément cette fois. Elle recommence immédiatement à chercher ma langue dans ma bouche et cette fois j'entends nos souffles se couper à nouveau.

Mais c'est tellement agréable que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prolonger ce nouveau baiser jusqu'au moment où nous nous séparons à nouveau hors d'haleine, inspirant de façon éperdue, serrés l'un contre l'autre comme si nos vies en dépendaient.

- Faust, si vou… Tu continues… Je vais… Tourner de l'œil… Halète-t-elle.

- Tu veux… Que… J'arrête ? Demande-je un peu déçu.

- Non… Répond-elle sans hésiter.

Je lui adresse un regard d'incompréhension. Elle en profite pour me tirer à nouveau à elle et à nouveau, mes reflexes prennent le dessus et je cesse de respirer pour l'embrasser passionnément.

La séparation est encore plus rapprochée que pour les deux baisers précédents, mais sans s'adresser la parole, nous continuons à nous embrasser à répétitions, de plus en plus hors d'haleine, forcés d'écourter nos étreintes toujours plus.

Au final, c'est par hasard que nous finissons par emmêler nos langues sans forcer nos lèvres les unes contre les autres et finissons par respirer l'un dans la bouche de l'autre, incapables de songer à le faire par le nez.

L'acte de se voler constamment l'air entre nous entraîne une sensation de semi-asphyxie qui me donne l'impression qu'il n'y a plus rien d'autre que nos langues se caressant l'une l'autre.

Au final, je sens Elisia trembler pour maintenir sa prise sur mes cheveux. Je comprends qu'elle s'arc-boute pour ne pas rompre le baiser et que je fais presque pareil avec elle. Je ne sais même pas si c'est conscient dans aucun cas.

Cette fois c'est moi qui dégage ma langue de la sienne et elle se retient à moi encore quelques secondes en reprenant son souffle avant qu'elle ne me relâche en tremblant.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelques milliers de traction avec mes bras quand je relâche la pression que je mettais sur le dos d'Elisia pour la maintenir contre moi. Mes doigts sont un peu raidis d'avoir tant tiré sur sa robe.

- Je suggère que nous nous asseyons… Souffle-je entre deux inspirations.

- C'est une bonne idée… Dit-elle en me regardant sans pour autant faire le moindre geste pour s'éloigner de moi.

J'admets que moi aussi je n'ai pas envie de ne plus sentir sa chaude présence contre moi, ce qui nous mène dans l'impasse.

Un silence gêné s'installe une bonne minute avant qu'Elisia ne prenne la parole.

- Si v… Si tu veux… Tu peux me porter… suggère-t-elle d'une petite voix.

L'idée me semble tout de suite excellente et je me morigène de ne pas l'avoir eue.

Délicatement, je me penche pour passer mon bras droit sous les genoux d'Elisia tandis qu'elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou en comprenant comment je veux la prendre. Je la soulève en mariée et constate malgré la faible luminosité de la lampe à huile qu'elle rougit.

Elle ne dit pas mot tandis que je l'amène au lit.

Mais quelque chose me dérange, comme un picotement constant dans un coin de mon crâne. Puis je comprends soudainement que c'est Din qui est verte de rage et qui tempête contre le mur qui la sépare de moi pour déverser toute sa jalousie et sa colère de mon côté. Je comprends très vite également que la garder à la ceinture me sera impossible si je souhaite aller au bout de l'affaire.

Je m'agenouille pour déposer Elisia dans son lit et, avisant son épée à sa taille, saisit le prétexte pour reprendre la parole.

- Elisia, je vais retirer ma ceinture d'armes pour la suite, dis-je doucement. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait sa place dans un lit.

La jeune femme, déjà passablement rouge, teinte encore davantage ses joues d'écarlate et bredouille qu'elle va en faire de même.

Tandis que j'ouvre la boucle de ma ceinture, j'ai l'impression d'entendre des hurlements de rage de la part de la lame enchantée me suppliant de la dégainer et de me servir d'elle sur Elisia. Mais je ferme mon esprit, me répétant mentalement que ce n'est pas vraiment Lia. Elle lui est liée, mais ce n'est pas elle.

Je dépose finalement l'arme au sol qui semble mobiliser toutes ses ressources pour m'ordonner de la conserver avec moi. Par-derrière je sens également une profonde peur dans ses sentiments et une incompréhension croissante. Mais même si je comprends le sentiment qu'elle tente de me faire passer, je ne le ressens plus physiquement comme avant et cela me permet de la lâcher.

Je sens encore sa présence malgré tout, mais ce n'est qu'une faible sensation qui ne fait que m'indiquer sa présence.

De son côté, Elisia dépose à gestes tremblants sa ceinture d'arme de l'autre côté du lit qu'elle occupe. Elle a tout fait à l'aveugle, sans me quitter du regard et je comprends que j'ai fait de même avec Din'Ganar. Elle a aussi profité d'être assise pour retirer ses bottes de ses pieds.

Mes deux mains désormais libres, je ne suis plus très sûr de ce qu'il convient de faire, mais à nouveau la jeune femme prend les devants et passe ses bras autour de mon cou pour m'attirer à elle afin de m'embrasser à nouveau. Cette fois par contre, l'étreinte est moins désespérée. Plus tendre. Plus aimante.

Cette fois, au lieu de tirer sur mes cheveux pour plaquer nos bouches ensembles, elle les caresse. J'en profite pour à mon tour glisser mes doigts dans les siens.

Je découvre les longues mèches noir corbeau d'Elisia non plus avec mes yeux, mais avec mes mains. Ils sont fins et lisses, glissent aisément entre mes doigts ouverts, me donnent envie de les brosser de leur naissance à leur extrémité.

Mais Elisia semble avoir d'autres projets car pendant notre baiser, elle recule de façon presque imperceptible et en voulant la suivre, j'avance peu à peu sur elle tandis qu'elle s'étend sur sa couche. Je ne le réalise qu'au moment où je décolle mon genou du sol et prend appuis sur les montants du lit de camp pour la suivre. Je suis déjà presque à moitié sur elle et elle-même a lâché mes cheveux pour poser ses coudes dans ses draps pour maintenir son buste à la hauteur adéquate pour continuer à m'embrasser.

Je romps le baiser, elle ouvre des yeux contrariés.

- Elisia, tu es sûre de toi ? Demande-je alors que nos visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres.

- Pas du tout, hésite-t-elle après un instant de silence. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas peur, parce que c'est toi… dit-elle en rougissant à nouveau.

Je pose sur elle un regard attendri mais avale difficilement ma salive.

En manque d'inspiration, je me recule, ce à quoi elle réagit en ne me quittant pas du regard, l'air interrogateur.

Je déboutonne ma tunique à gestes lents, ne la perdant pas du regard non plus. Je porte une chemise en-dessous, ce qui me permet de faire tomber la tunique au sol sans craindre le froid. Je délace le cordon de cuir qui ferme ladite chemise sous le regard hypnotisé de la jeune femme, ouvrant en grand son col. Puis je m'approche d'elle à nouveau, peu sûr de sa réaction.

Elle me laisse venir et lève timidement une main hors de ses draps. Je m'immobilise tandis qu'elle l'approche délicatement de moi. Elle la pose finalement sur ma chemise et la passe doucement contre le tissu plus fin.

Ce contact m'électrise, mais j'en veux plus. Hésitant, je pose une main libre sur celle d'Elisia. Celle-ci cesse de bouger, mais ne cherche pas à sa soustraire.

Sans dire un mot, je la prends délicatement, remonte ma chemise et la pose sur mes muscles abdominaux.

Elle s'immobilise totalement et je la vois avoir la chair de poule. Inquiet d'avoir brusqué les choses, je reste immobile, espérant qu'elle ne la retire pas.

Elle ne le fait pas et, à mon grand plaisir, recommence ses caresses qu'elle avait si bien entamé contre ma chemise. Elle semble fascinée par ce qu'elle est en train de faire tandis que ses doigts éveillent en moi des frissons et parfois même de crispations quand les caresses se font chatouilles involontaires.

Nous passons un moment ainsi, elle découvrant mon torse du bout des doigts et moi immobile comme une statue. Mais je suis penché sur le lit dans une position guère très confortable et je commence à trembler en faiblissant.

Elle le remarque et relève le regard vers moi. Je ne dis rien, la fixant dans les yeux en attendant le verdict.

Elle retire sa main de mon torse, ce qui me fait retenir ma respiration. Elle déplace alors ses jambes pour libérer de la place dans son lit et saisit ma main avant de me tirer doucement vers elle.

Je suis le mouvement et glisse gentiment dans son lit, mais je ne suis pas à moitié dedans que je ne peux aller plus loin sans m'appuyer contre elle.

La jeune femme ne cesse pourtant pas de me tirer et mon torse rencontre son buste alors que je glisse finalement aux deux tiers dans sa couche. Je suis alors tout contre elle, moi appuyé plutôt sur mon flanc tandis qu'elle se trouve plutôt allongée sur le dos. Je dégage le bras qui est sous moi et cherche un endroit où le poser afin qu'il ne dérange pas. Elle résout ce problème en soulevant la tête de ses coussins et en me faisant signe de l'y poser. J'obtempère et sitôt que mon bras a trouvé une place confortable, elle repose sa tête sur lui.

Elisia reprend ses lentes caresses et je n'ose pas bouger, de peur de rompre l'enchantement. Elle joint sa deuxième main à la première pour dessiner le tour de mes muscles. Elle semble vraiment fascinée par ce qu'elle fait, ne quittant pas ses doigts des yeux pendant que je fixe sa figure.

Puis, elle baisse le regard et retire ses mains de moi. Je baisse les yeux pour chercher pour quoi et la voit s'attaquer à son tour au lacet de cuir qui retient fermé le col de sa robe.

Je suis toute l'opération d'un regard captivé, regardant Elisia dénouer le lien avant de le faire glisser par les œillets brodés de fil d'or de sa robe bleue. Elle en dénoue la moitié avant de s'arrêter.

Je la sens alors bouger ses jambes tandis qu'elle lève le regard vers moi. J'accroche ses yeux et ne bouge pas tandis qu'elle s'assied sur ses genoux tout en me fixant. Je réalise après coup qu'elle a déjà remonté sa robe jusqu'à ses cuisses lorsqu'elle en saisit le bas et la fait passer par-dessus sa tête. Elle secoue ensuite la tête pour rejeter ses cheveux en arrière.

Elisia ne porte en-dessous qu'un bandeau en tissu de lin autour de la poitrine et une culotte de la même matière très semblable à la mienne. Le tout est très utilitaire, on ne peut vraiment pas le qualifier de sexy, mais je m'en contrefiche.

Je suis beaucoup plus occupé à dévorer des yeux les contours du corps de la jeune femme. Je constate avec plaisir ne pas m'être trompé, malgré la bande qui lui enserre la poitrine afin de la diminuer, elle présente quand même une courbe plus qu'agréable à l'œil.

Elisia laisse choir sa robe au sol et se rallonge à côté de moi, cette fois bien plus dénudée que moi et je la sens frissonner. Ne sachant que dire ou faire, je prends la parole à voix basse.

- T'ai-je déjà dit que… Tu es… Magnifique ? Bredouille-je en rougissant de sortir une banalité pareille.

Elle ne répond pas, mais sourit timidement et secoue lentement la tête pour signifier que non.

Je lui pose timidement la main sur son bras opposé à moi et commence à le caresser doucement, la sentant frissonner à mon contact. Elle me laisse faire, me dévisageant de cette expression attentive de quelqu'un qui cherche quelque chose.

J'approche à nouveau me tête de la sienne et nous échangeons plusieurs courts baisers. J'ai l'impression que nos températures respectives augmentent et je m'enhardi à lui caresser une épaule, puis je glisse du dos de mes doigts le long de son flanc et cette fois je la sens se crisper légèrement.

Je romps un baiser pour chercher son regard.

- Ça ne va pas ? M'inquiète-je.

- Je… Suis un peu chatouilleuse, hésite-t-elle en rougissant. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me touche ici…

- Tu veux que j'arrête ? Demande-je.

- Non… Mais fais-le avec la paume de la main… Ce sera moins sensible je pense…

J'obéis et passe cette fois ma main sur son flanc. Elle tremble un peu à l'approche de la zone sensible, mais elle ne se crispe pas cette fois.

Ma main continue et finit par atteindre la courbe de ses fesses. Cette fois je ne suscite pas de grosse réaction physique. Mais il me semble qu'elle me fixe plus intensément à ce point de la caresse.

J'insiste un peu plus et constate qu'effectivement sa respiration s'accélère légèrement et que ses pupilles se dilatent. Elle me fixe et se mord doucement la lèvre inférieure, prenant un air incertain qui est extrêmement attendrissant.

- Tu veux que je retire un peu plus de vêtements ? Propose-je doucement.

Elle cesse de se mordre la lèvre et acquiesce avec empressement.

Je dégage mon bras de sous sa tête avec délicatesse et, une fois assis dans le lit, fait prestement passer ma chemise par-dessus ma tête. Celle-ci est abandonnée au sol tandis que je délasse mes chausses en me relevant hors du lit. Je les fais glisser le long de mes jambes et les jette hors du lit, retirant mes bottes au passage en même temps que mes chaussettes. Puis je reprends ma place et remet mon bras nu sous la tête d'Elisia tandis que celle-ci me propose un coussin pour la mienne.

Elle pose à nouveau la main sur mon torse et je remets la mienne sur son coté. Nous reprenons de longues caresses tandis que nous échangeons encore quelques calmes baisers. Nos rythmes cardiaques semblent s'apaiser tous deux. Ma petite pause déshabillage semble nous avoir donné le temps de remettre un peu nos idées en place.

Elisia avale sa salive et prend la parole timidement.

- Nous n'avons pas toute la nuit hélas… Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Je ne comprends pas immédiatement de quoi elle parle, mais elle prend les devants et pose l'une de ses mains sur ma culotte et commence à en masser la protubérance.

Mon cœur repart de plus belle et je sens très vite mon érection enfler, enfermée dans son carcan de lin.

Ayant la main sur sa hanche, je réalise que le temps des chastes caresses est passé. Je glisse mes doigts jusqu'à la bande qui recouvre sa poitrine et cueille l'un de ses seins à travers la pièce de lin d'un geste un peu hésitant.

Elle pose alors son autre main sur la mienne et l'écarte gentiment tandis qu'elle relâche mon intimité.

_Aïe ! Trop vite ?_

Elle tremble à mon côté, mais d'une main assurée, elle glisse deux doigt dans la bande au niveau de la séparation de sa poitrine et la fait glisser vers le bas, dévoilant de sublimes seins ronds aux petits tétons gonflés couronnant des auréoles roses. Elle repose ensuite ma main sur celui que j'avais atteint dans un premier temps.

Assez surpris, je reste un moment sans bouger, hypnotisé par ce que je sens dans le creux de ma paume. J'ai bien touché la poitrine de Lia à l'occasion de mon séjour en Lórien, mais la sienne était encore sous ses vêtements. Cette fois je touche un sein nu.

La chaleur qui en émane est très subtile, ce qui me donne une confortable sensation de réchauffement. Il est en même temps doux et moelleux au toucher, ce qui rend la sensation extrêmement agréable et excitante. D'un coup, je comprends beaucoup mieux pourquoi beaucoup d'hommes fantasment sur les poitrines des femmes.

Tout à mes constatations, je réalise qu'Elisia a repris son massage de mon entrejambe. Je commence d'ailleurs à me sentir un peu serré à l'intérieur de ce sous-vêtement sommaire.

Pour moi qui ai été élevé à l'ombre de l'internet, je suis plutôt complexé par la taille de mes attributs que je considère comme petits. J'ai beau savoir qu'ils sont parfaitement dans la moyenne, j'ai eu un peu trop de matière à comparaison pour en être fier.

_Du courage Faust ! Elle n'a pas tes références dans ce domaine, elle n'aura rien sur quoi te comparer en-dehors peut-être de si elle a saisi quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas censée voir… Et dans ce cas elle aura quelque chose avec quoi comparer…_

J'ai envie de soupirer d'agacement alors que je sens très nettement que je suis en train de débander.

_Je me torture avec des considérations comme la taille de mon pénis en plein milieu d'un moment tendre. Il n'y a vraiment que moi pour avoir ce genre de réflexion. Les autres font leur affaire et tant pis si ils ne sont pas montés comme des ânes. Pourquoi est-ce que moi je ne peux pas simplement faire comme eux ?_ _Ça me désespère et ça me bloque. Faust tu n'es qu'un pauvre connard…_

Mais alors que je suis pris en pleine tourmente existentielle, à nouveau Elisia prend les devants. Je pâlis d'un coup en la sentant glisser sa main sous le lin de ma culotte et mon cœur manque un battement sous la surprise.

Je deviens aussi immobile qu'une statue, horrifié à l'idée d'une réaction négative de la jeune femme qui me touche intimement pour la première fois de ma vie.

Sa main glisse le long de mon membre et elle le cueille au creux de sa paume comme un chaud fourreau autour de son sabre. Comme mû à part moi, mon cœur pompe furieusement le sang dans mes veines et je me sens regonfler à un point presque douloureux sous les caresses d'Elisia.

Jetant un regard inquiet à la demoiselle, je constate au contraire qu'elle semble fascinée par ce qu'elle sent, fixant l'endroit où son poignet disparaît dans ma culotte avec une grande attention.

Je n'ose plus rien dire, plus bouger, c'est à peine si je respire, essayant de le faire le plus silencieusement possible, suspendu à un possible verdict.

_Il est aussi possible qu'elle ne dise rien, mais est-ce que ce serait mieux ?_

Rongé par l'incertitude, je la laisse continuer dans le silence une bonne minute avant de n'y plus tenir.

- Elisia… Je… Est-ce que… Ça ira ? Demande-je en panne d'idée sur comment formuler ma question.

_Félicitation… "Ça ira ?"… On aurait pu dire, ma foi, bien des choses en somme. "La taille vous convient-elle ?" par exemple. Ou encore "ces arguments vous semblent-ils suffisants ?" C'est un peu court pauvre idiot ! Comment tu veux qu'elle comprenne ?_

- Cela… Semble plus gros au toucher que je le pensais, hésite-t-elle sans détacher ses yeux de ma culotte. Mais sans le voir, je ne peux être sûre…

… _Ben voilà… Comme toujours tu t'es fait une montagne d'une bosse… Triple crétin… Je pense même que c'est le cas de le dire : P'tite bite…_

Malgré tout, je pousse un silencieux soupir de soulagement.

Je retire ma main de son sein et cueille son poignet à la base, le retirant doucement de mon entrejambe. Puis replie mes jambes en l'air pour obtenir une position dans laquelle je puisse me débarrasser de mon carcan de tissu d'une main puisque l'autre bras sert d'oreiller à Elisia.

D'une main, je fais glisser la culotte sur mes jambes en alternant d'un côté à l'autre et finit par envoyer voler l'encombrante pièce de lin quelque part dans la tente. Je me rallonge plus confortablement en essayant de ne pas cacher mon intimité malgré la honte qui teinte mes joues d'écarlate.

Je suis désormais complètement nu, me sentant plus que jamais désarmé et vulnérable. De son côté, Elisia promène son regard sur moi de la tête aux pieds, marquant une pause à mi-hauteur qui me fait retenir mon souffle. Puis elle tourne ses yeux vers les miens et me sourit timidement.

- Tu es… Beau… Faust… Bredouille-t-elle en rougissant comme une pivoine.

Le sentiment de soulagement que je ressens à ce moment est indescriptible. J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de me rendre le souffle. Quant au compliment, il me touche droit au cœur.

Personne ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais beau avant. Autant la formulation peut paraître simple, pour ne pas dire niaise, autant elle me remplit de joie et me fait soudain me sentir beaucoup plus sûr de moi.

J'en suis si ému que je sens que mon unique œil s'est rempli d'eau. Je sens une larme me couler le long de la joue tandis que je lui souris, plus heureux que jamais auparavant.

Elle passe une main sur ma joue pour essuyer la larme d'un air attendri.

- Merci, dis-je en reniflant.

Elle s'approche pour un autre baiser que nous prolongeons un peu. Puis elle se redresse à son tour et s'assied au bord du lit de manière à me présenter son dos.

Elle passe un bras sous sa bande et la fait passer par-dessus sa tête. Puis elle passe ses pouces dans sa culotte avant de s'immobiliser.

- Faust, est-ce que tu peux te tourner s'il te plaît ? Me demande-t-elle en tournant la tête dans ma direction.

Je m'exécute avec empressement. Je l'entends se lever, suivis de près par le frottement caractéristique du lin sur la peau. Puis je sens une masse chaude se glisser contre mon dos.

J'attends quelques secondes encore avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-Ce… C'est bon, hésite-t-elle timidement.

Je me retourne et la vois, allongée dans son lit, aussi nue que moi.

Sa poitrine reste inchangée, fruits murs prêts à être cueillis et dégustés. Je découvre alors son intimité.

C'est vrai que je suis surpris. Pour moi au vingt-et-unième siècle, les filles mettent un point d'honneur à être aussi glabre que possible, ou du moins est-ce l'impression que j'en ai. Alors croiser une toison pubienne aussi fournie me semble incongru. Mais en même temps, Elisia n'est pas une femme du vingt-et-unième siècle. C'est une guerrière au même titre que moi et je peux difficilement lui reprocher de laisser de côté les soins corporels.

J'hausse mentalement les épaules et lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu es belle Elisia, lui souffle-je.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement, l'air heureuse.

Je reprends délicatement ses lèvres tandis que nos mains s'égarent à nouveau. Mais aucune chasteté ne transparaît dans nos gestes. Elle saisit doucement ma virilité tendue tandis que je glisse mes doigts dans sa toison pubienne. Alors qu'elle me masse gentiment de haut en bas, je lui caresse doucement le siège de sa féminité. Tous les deux nous gémissons de cette douce torture que nous nous infligeons, les yeux mi-clos, savourant les sensations plus que le spectacle.

Très vite, je sens une chaude moiteur envahir l'entrejambe d'Elisia tandis que je me tends à nouveau de façon douloureuse. Je suis excité à en rompre à tout moment. Je soupçonne la jeune femme de ne pas être très en reste car elle a écartée plus largement les jambes et fait de légers mouvements du bassin pour accompagner mes attouchements.

Ni tenant plus, je romps le baiser et relâche l'intimité d'Elisia. Elle rouvre les yeux pour me fixer.

- Elisia, j'ai envie de ton corps, lui déclare-je en face.

Elle hoche la tête et relâche à son tour ma virilité après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Je change de position pour me hisser par-dessus la jeune femme. Elle me regarde faire d'un air d'appréhension tandis que je prends position entre ses jambes écartées.

Mon cœur bat la chamade tandis que je me retiens d'une main pour saisir ma verge de l'autre. M'approchant doucement, je tente de pénétrer Elisia. Mais comble de l'ironie, je glisse contre son intimité sans rentrer.

Les joues rougies par la honte, je tente à nouveau, mais je glisse encore au-dehors.

_Attends, je ne suis pas arrivé jusque-là pour craquer à trois mètres de l'arrivée quand même !_

J'essaie une troisième fois sans succès et commence à paniquer un peu. Je commence à me demander pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas.

- Tu veux que je t'aide Faust ? Me demande Elisia.

J'hésite une seconde, mais m'entêter ne fera à mon avis que me rendre plus ridicule. Je lâche ma virilité et tourne la tête vers elle.

- S'il te plaît, je crois bien que je n'y arrive pas seul, essais-je de plaisanter pour cacher ma gêne.

Elle se relève sur un coude et prend doucement ma verge entre ses doigts avant de me guider en elle.

Cette fois, je rentre naturellement, avec une facilité déconcertante qui me vexe presque. Ça a l'air tellement simple, pourtant je n'ai pas été fichu d'en trouver l'entrée seul.

_La prochaine fois, prend une carte… Non mieux, un GPS… "Aussitôt que possible, entrez et faites demi-tour"…_

Je glisse en elle les premiers centimètres avant qu'Elisia ne se crispe et ne se laisse soudain tomber en arrière pour plaquer ses mains contre mes pectoraux afin de m'arrêter.

_J'ai fait une connerie ?_

Je m'immobilise tandis que la jeune femme inspire bruyamment par la bouche.

- Ça va Elisia ? M'inquiète-je à voix basse.

- Ma mère m'avait prévenue que la première fois que cela m'arriverait ce serait désagréable… Me dit-elle les traits crispés. Je ne songeais juste point que ce le serait autant…

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Demande-je après quelques secondes de silence dépité.

Aussi bien je suis très déçu à l'idée d'arrêter après avoir tout juste commencé, mais autant je ne veux pas la faire souffrir pour mon seul confort.

- Cela passera… Me répond-t-elle… Du moins, si j'en crois ma mère…

- Si tu ne te sens pas d'aller plus loin, ne te force pas, lui dis-je. Ce n'est pas grave si nous en restons là.

- Pour moi ça l'est Faust, me détrompe-t-elle en me fixant d'un air soudain farouche. J'ai quémandé comme seule faveur de pouvoir donner ma virginité à l'homme de mon choix. Je souhaite aller au bout de cette demande. Si je dois en souffrir de toutes les façons, je préfère que ce soit entre les bras d'une personne que j'aurai choisie.

_Okay, on va pas discuter alors…_

Elisia calme progressivement son souffle, relâchant un peu la pression qu'elle exerce contre mon torse pour m'empêcher de bouger.

J'attends patiemment, espérant ne pas continuer à lui faire mal.

- Tu peux recommencer, souffle-t-elle.

Sans mot dire, j'essaie de m'enfoncer un peu plus profondément. Presque immédiatement, son visage se crispe en même temps que son corps et je m'interromps à nouveau.

_Wow… Ça a vraiment pas l'air sympa de son côté._

Je trouve ça vraiment dommage. De mon côté la sensation est chaude et agréable. Bon j'admets que je me sens un peu serré en elle, mais ce n'est pas problématique de mon point de vue.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on s'arrête ? Lui demande-je de plus en plus inquiet.

- Non, sinon je n'aurais point le courage de reprendre, souffle-t-elle entre-deux halètement.

- N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse faire pour te soulager un peu ? Demande-je en panne d'idées.

Elle semble y réfléchir un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- D'après ma mère, cela devrait devenir plus aisé une fois que tu seras entièrement en moi… Peut-être devrais-tu pousser d'un coup sans t'interrompre… Réfléchit-elle à voix haute.

_Heu… Mauvaise bonne idée je trouve…_

- Tu risques de grandement souffrir, fais-je remarquer.

- Certes, mais je ne souffrirai qu'une fois au contrario de céans où je souffre déjà chaque pouce qui pénètre en moi.

_C'est censé… Mais je ne suis pas fan…_

- Le choix t'appartient, réponds-je dans un murmure.

Elle ne semble pas réfléchir très longtemps. En revanche, elle retire ses mains de mes pectoraux pour agripper mes poignets que j'ai planté de chaque côté de ses hanches pour me donner un point d'appuis afin de ne pas lui imposer mon poids.

- Je ne veux pas savoir quand tu vas me forcer Faust, mais exécute-toi d'une traite, me dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

… _J'ai l'impression d'être un bourreau… J'espère qu'au moins on me laissera que ce n'est pas très excitant…_

Je regarde Elisia, celle si se crispe en prévision de ce qui va suivre et je la vois clairement serrer la mâchoire. Elle s'attend à ce que ce soit une vraie descente en enfer.

Cette vision m'attriste. Ne peut-on donc jamais avoir un peu de plaisir sans souffrir beaucoup dans ce monde à la con ? Dire que moi je trouvais tout ce qui allait avant plaisant, je suis bien forcé de réviser mon jugement.

Pour la jeune femme sous moi, c'est une épreuve qu'elle veut compléter. Pour prouver quoi ? Ça c'est un mystère pour moi. Mais si je ne fais pas ce qu'elle demande, ça revient à me moquer de ses résolutions.

_Considère ça comme un juste retour de bâton. Elle va souffrir physiquement de ta présence et toi tu vas te torturer psychologiquement de l'avoir faite souffrir… Au final tout le monde souffre et c'est dégueulasse pour tout le monde… Mais au moins tout le monde est plus ou moins sur pied d'égalité… Ou alors du moins on l'espère…_

J'inspire profondément. Puis je fais un léger mouvement en arrière avant de faire un brusque mouvement en avant. Je sens une résistance qui ne dure qu'une seconde avant de céder en court de route et je blêmis à cette sensation. Elisia pour sa part ouvre soudain de grands yeux aux pupilles rétrécies de douleur et pousse un hurlement étouffé entre ses dents serrées tandis que ses larmes jaillissent soudain de ses glandes lacrymales. Elle me broie les poignets dans ses poings et son dos s'arque comme un arc prêt à rompre sous mon regard horrifié.

_Merde ! J'ai senti qu'un truc a lâché ! Chiottes ! C'était quoi ? J'ai cassé un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? Avec mon bol habituel, je viens sûrement de faire une monstrueuse connerie !_

Je baisse les yeux pour regarder son intimité car il me semble que quelque chose de chaud coule sur mes génitales.

Mon visage perd toute couleur quand je réalise que c'est du sang. Une trainée écarlate coule le long de ma verge jusqu'à mes testicules et coule au goutte-à-goutte sur son lit.

_MON DIEU, NON ! PAS ÇA !_

Mon cœur manque un battement. J'ignore bien ce que j'ai pu faire de faux pour arriver à ce résultat, mais il faut que je répare mon erreur. L'ennui c'est que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi faire.

- Elisia… Tu saignes… Dis-je d'une voix blanche.

- C'est… Normal… Grogne-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

_Hein ? Heu wait… Comment ça c'est normal ?_

Je la regarde, l'air complètement perdu. Elle se détend très doucement, mais reste pour le moment arc-boutée sur mes poignets. Ses yeux pleurent encore, mais son expression est celle de quelqu'un qui lutte pour se calmer.

_Je ne vais pas rester dans une plaie ouverte moi, c'est juste cruel._

Je commence à me retirer, ce qui la fait immédiatement crier.

- ARRÊTE FAUST !

Je m'immobilise à nouveau aussi sec.

- NE BOUGE PLUS ! NE FAIT PLUS RIEN ! Continue-t-elle d'un ton qui ne souffre aucune réplique.

Impressionné par la véhémence du ton, j'obéis sans discuter.

Pendant une bonne minute, Elisia souffle comme si elle accouchait avant de reprendre plus gentiment sa respiration. Quand elle relâche mes poignets, ceux-ci commencent à fourmiller désagréablement. Pendant ce temps, je me sens mollir, ce qui ne m'arrange pas.

Le seul point positif que je remarque, c'est que son sang ne coule pas longtemps, par contre j'ai bien l'impression qu'il est en train de coaguler sur moi ce qui me fait craindre pour la suite si on lui laisse trop de temps pour sécher.

- Essaie de bouger, me demande-t-elle plus calmement.

Je tente un léger mouvement de retrait. Elle se crispe un peu mais beaucoup moins qu'avant.

- C'est beaucoup plus supportable, constate-t-elle d'un ton plus neutre.

_Si le seul mot qui te viens est "supportable", c'est que ce n'est probablement pas agréable…_

Je ne suis plus très dur, ce qui doit aider à lui passer la sensation, mais dans mon esprit doit la fausser aussi. Par contre je ne me vois pas lui faire l'amour de cette façon. Il faut que ma gaule reprenne d'une manière ou d'une autre si je veux continuer.

- Tu veux reprendre ? Demande-je incertain.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête.

Je grimace intérieurement, parce que moi je suis un peu sorti de l'état d'esprit. Je ne sais pas trop comment repartir.

- Tu as l'air contrarié Faust, constate Elisia.

Je rougis de gêne.¨

- Je… Pendant que tu combattais ta douleur… J'ai… Heu… Perdu en vigueur ? Tente-je misérablement.

Elle fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension, visiblement ma formulation est trop obscure.

- Je me suis… Ramolli… Dis-je en lui indiquant du doigt mon entrejambe.

- Ho… Dit-elle tandis qu'une lueur de compréhension passe dans ses yeux. Hum… J'imagine que c'est là chose qui arrive, commente-t-elle en rougissant.

- Certes, mais je ne peux plus t'honorer dans cet état, grimace-je embarrassé.

- Ne peux-tu rien y faire ? Demande-t-elle

- Si, il faut… Comment dire… Nous remettre dans l'atmosphère précédente ?

Son regard se perds dans le vide quelques secondes puis revient à moi.

Elle passe alors ses bras autour de mon cou et m'attire à elle. J'ai toutes les peines du monde à ne pas me laisser aller sur elle, voulant lui épargner mon poids autant que faire se peut, je me trouve très vite dans une situation très contraignante pour mes biceps.

Elisia pour sa part me fixe dans mon unique œil et, très doucement, recommence à m'embrasser.

Je me laisse très vite reprendre au jeu, avec une facilité déconcertante même.

Je sens qu'Elisia me caresse le long de ma colonne vertébrale gentiment, y provoquant des frissons. De l'autre main, elle me caresse la tête et la base de ma nuque.

Je modifie ma position sur mes bras pour ne plus reposer que sur un seul dont je dépose le coude dans ses draps et libérer l'autre pour lui rendre ses caresses sur son bras et son flanc.

J'atteins à nouveau ses fesses alors qu'elle-même y vient après. Ä nouveau je frisonne et elle aussi.

Progressivement la chaleur revient et je sens que mon érection recommence. Alors que je durcis à nouveau, Elisia accompagne nos caresses de légers mouvements du bassin.

À mon grand soulagement, je me tends à nouveau très vite et ce sans être sorti d'elle. Tandis que nous échangeons des baisers de plus en plus passionnés, je réalise que j'ai moi aussi commencé à bouger en elle et que nous avons vraiment commencé à faire l'amour.

Cette petite victoire me remplit de joie, je ressens enfin Elisia autour de moi, chaude, douce, aimante, passionnée. La sensation de bonheur et de plénitude que je ressens à lui faire ainsi l'amour, je n'arrive pas à mettre de mots dessus.

_Cette fille est incroyable, elle a transformé en quelque minutes ce que je croyais un fiasco en une réussite totale !_

Je n'ai plus juste envie de lui faire l'amour. Je veux qu'elle se sente aussi bien que moi, si ce n'est plus. Je veux qu'elle prenne le plus grand plaisir de sa vie et je veux être celui qui le lui donnera.

Je romps gentiment notre baiser pour pousser un peu plus profondément notre contact. À mon immense satisfaction, elle pousse un gémissement de plaisir plutôt que de douleur. Je répète l'opération en augmentant progressivement le rythme, profitant que mon visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du siens pour scruter ses réactions.

Elle est vraiment adorable dans sa manière de fermer les yeux, sans pour autant relâcher ses bras qu'elle a passés autour de ma nuque. J'aime la sentir haleter sur mon visage. J'aime la voir arquer sa tête en arrière et gémir plus fort quand je semble toucher un point particulièrement sensible.

Tout me semble soudain terriblement excitant chez elle et je dois me retenir de ne pas augmenter le rythme d'un coup.

Je continue pendant un temps qui m'est inconnu avant que le coude sur lequel je m'appuyais ne finisse par me lancer de manière si prononcée que je ne peux plus l'ignorer.

Je tente de changer de coude en baissant le rythme de mes mouvements de bassin, mais elle rouvre les yeux qu'elle avait si sensuellement fermés.

- Viens Faust, je veux te sentir tout contre moi… Me dit-elle le souffle légèrement rauque.

- Je suis un peu lourd tu sais… Lui fais-je remarqué d'une voix attendrie.

- Je m'en moque… Dit-elle d'un ton alanguis. Je veux que nous imbriquions nos corps pour que même la mort songe que nous ne sommes qu'un.

La déclaration me fait soulever un sourcil surpris, mais je ne suis que trop heureux de faire ce qu'elle demande.

Avec mille précautions, je laisse mon poids reposer petit à petit sur le corps d'Elisia. Contrairement à Lia qui est plus grande d'une dizaine de centimètres que moi, Elisia est plus petite que moi d'à peu près la même différence, ce qui me donne l'impression de la recouvrir plus que de raison.

Mais la sentir tout contre moi est aussi une sensation dont je tombe rapidement amoureux. Elle augmente encore ce contact en m'enlaçant fortement tandis que je reprends mes mouvements de hanches.

Pour éviter de finir avec la tête dans l'oreiller, je la tourne du côté de la jeune femme. Je sens alors son odeur m'envahir les narines tandis que je respire dans ses boucles noires et halète dans le pavillon de son oreille.

Je la sens m'embrasser dans le cou et sur la clavicule et lui rend la pareille tandis que nous augmentons le rythme sans vraiment parvenir à le contrôler.

Je continue à l'embrasser tandis que je lui fais l'amour et je l'entends gémir de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite.

Le peu de conscience qui me reste commence à me chuchoter que je dois me retirer avant de jouir si je veux diminuer les chances de lui laisser un méchant cadeau pour dans quelques mois. Mais non seulement j'ignore à quel moment je dois le faire et en plus, elle ne semble pas avoir dans l'idée de me laisser partir. Elle s'agrippe désormais à moi si fort que j'ai la sensation diffuse qu'elle est en train de me griffer le dos.

Je commence à discerner que je suis sur le point d'éclater. Sous moi je sens Elisia se crisper et s'arquer comme une corde d'arc prête à rompre. Mais je n'arrive même pas une seconde à envisage l'idée de m'arrêter. J'augmente d'ailleurs encore le rythme, donnant des coups de reins aussi fort et aussi vite que je peux.

Soudain, Elisia pousse un gémissement plus fort et plus long que les autres et commence à trembler de tous ses membres. L'instant d'après, j'ai l'impression qu'elle se resserre autour de ma virilité comme si elle cherchait à la retenir à l'intérieur d'elle.

Cette sensation de constriction tout le long de ma verge est insupportablement agréable et, sans crier gare, je suis terrassé par un indescriptible sentiment de plaisir au moment où je jouis.

Emporté par mon élan, je donne encore quelques coups de reins sans grande conviction avant de m'immobiliser. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi exténué de toute ma vie, ni aussi heureux. J'entends Elisia souffler dans mon oreille pour essayer de calmer son cœur que je sens battre à sa tempe. Ses bras sont toujours autour de ma cage thoracique, ne semblant toujours pas vouloir me lâcher. Je suis sans forces, alangui, sentant la torpeur et le sommeil m'envahir.

_Je ne vais quand même pas lui dormir dessus comme le dernier des rustres. Allez hop ! Debout Faust !_

Je repose mes bras sur les draps dans la même position que si je voulais faire des pompes et essaie de me soulever. Mais Elisia se raidit et resserre son étreinte.

- Reste, s'il-te-plaît, me souffle-t-elle. J'aime te sentir contre moi ainsi.

- Elisia, nous n'allons pas dormir ainsi, ce serait ridicule, grogne-je attendri. Je dois peser deux fois ton poids, je vais t'écraser et t'empêcher de respirer cette nuit.

- Mais je veux te garder contre moi ! proteste-t-elle d'une voix plaintive.

- Alors je te propose d'inverser nos positions, soupire-je en cédant. Je me sentirais plus à l'aise si tu t'endors sur moi que l'inverse.

Elle acquiesce tout de suite.

- Tente de ne point sortir de moi, s'il-te-plaît. Dit-elle d'une voix un peu timide.

- Accordé, dis-je en passant un bras sous elle pour l'emporter au moment où je me soulève.

Elle comprend tout de suite et serre ses jambes autour de mes hanches tout en gardant ses bras fermement enroulés autour de ma nuque.

Je nous retourne avec peine, mais fini par m'allonger sur le dos, Elisia sur moi qui sourit d'un air comblée.

- Alors, heureuse ? Demande-je un brin agacé d'avoir dû faire tout le boulot pour nous retourner.

Pour toute réponse, elle m'embrasse sur la joue.

- Je suis comblée, me murmure-t-elle d'un ton que j'estime un peu provocateur.

Je pousse un grognement satisfait et agrippe les couvertures pour nous en recouvrir. Il ne manquerait plus qu'on se prenne un refroidissement juste le jour de la bataille.

- Bonne nuit princesse, lui souhaite-je en tapant ma tête contre l'oreille pour l'aplanir.

- Bonne nuit Faust, me souhaite-elle en baillant.

L'instant d'après elle se tord sur elle-même d'une façon qui me semble un peu étrange pour poser sa tête dans le creux entre mon cou et mon menton.

_Si ça l'amuse…_ Songe-je en m'endormant.


End file.
